


while the west is paling

by DeniseFanta



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseFanta/pseuds/DeniseFanta
Summary: 标题借用了我最喜欢的一首诗，作者Willian Ernest Henly最后一段是Stoop to my endeavorO my love, and beonly and for eversun and star to me自行体会





	while the west is paling

罗伊有时候会这样，从他十三岁或更年轻时起就有这个习惯。他会一言不发的。坐在泰坦塔的落地玻璃前或是奎恩宅的屋顶上，看着太阳一寸一寸沉入远方的海平线或是楼宇交错的城市边沿。直到头顶的所有星星都亮起，他才会停止这种状态，继续回到笑着和沃利加斯唐娜厮混的他自己。

迪克自发现他这个习惯开始后就再也没去打扰过属于他一个人的黄昏。没别的事的时候他会坐在罗伊身边，任他把脑袋靠到自己肩膀上或是枕在自己大腿上，就这么彼此沉默着，听着海鸥鸣叫或是建筑工地的声响迎来黑夜。

即使罗伊不开口，迪克也能立即知道他在想些什么。他在想过去的事，亚利桑那的沙漠，岩石，夜晚风吹过灌木丛的沙沙声，篝火燃烧的噼啪作响与烟尘的气味，入睡前马匹的响鼻和纳瓦霍风铃。只有这些才能让他安静的如同一个熟睡的孩子那样。

而每到这时候，时间就像静止了一样，变为了一种胶质状态粘着在他们之间舍不得流动。罗伊的浅色眼睛专注的仿佛不怕被灼伤般盯着太阳，几乎连呼吸都变得微弱到难以感知。迪克则会转过头去，注视着罗伊在微风中翕动的近乎白色的睫毛，和他脸上被阳光投下的长长阴影。这时候他的眼睛被镀上了一层阳光的柔金，显出深沉的，浓郁的墨绿色来，使他看起来比他该有的更成熟些。

迪克猜他就是在这个瞬间爱上了罗伊。

 

现在，他又在这么做了。罗伊坐在窗台上，左手抱着膝盖望向窗外。两侧的高楼切割出一片狭窄的天空，一轮太阳从那之间缓慢的坠下，毫不吝惜的在城市围成的井中留下光芒万丈。但这时候，如真菌般不堪忍受的寂静滋生在他们之间，使迪克不知所措起来。罗伊的目光没有聚焦，就那么空洞的茫然的望着高楼之间的那片天空，就好像在注视着天幕之后的什么东西。迪克头皮发麻，却说不出什么话。

当罗伊失去注意力的时候就容易露出这种眼神，迪克见过不止一次，第一次是他刚刚注射完15毫升百分之三的海洛因溶液的时候。因此这种眼神总让迪克不寒而栗，那目光让他回想起这个世界究竟对罗伊做了些什么。在奥利的葬礼上，莉安的葬礼上，甚至连他们做爱的时候，罗伊的目光都会突然失去聚焦，变成千丝万缕开始飘到迪克永远无法追到的远方。

“迪克。”他突然开口，嗓音像一张干燥的粗颗粒砂纸，不带任何多余的感情。“过来。”

于是迪克走了过去，坐到窗台的另一边，面对他。他胸前的那些疤痕过了那么久依然那么明显，仿佛昭告着他的不幸往事。“你想说说话吗？”迪克尽量温柔的问，他无法忍受罗伊继续维持这样一种虚无的状态。求你了。他在心里加上一句。

“这让我想起我们小时候。”他说，神情没有一丝改变，“你陪过我很多次却从没有问过一句我为什么这样做。”

“你不希望我发出任何声音。”迪克如实回答。

“好吧。”他说，又接着沉默不语，目光在黄昏的光里飘散开来。迪克盯着他的侧脸，心难受极了。光线照到他坚毅的额角和唇边，留下了细微的几乎看不见的皱纹的影子。罗伊依然年轻，他才不到三十，与他年龄不相符的痛苦却在他身上留下了难以忽视的痕迹。他的眼睛在阳光下仍然是那种深沉的绿色，在他的瞳孔里深得几乎化不开，这种墨绿毫无生气的停留在他的眼中，像潭久积的死水，让他看起来沧桑而非成熟。

太阳的光线渐渐收束起来，房间里逐渐黑暗弥漫。罗伊和迪克仍然彼此无言，静坐在窗台上无意义的注视着那方切割过的天空。那么狭窄，任何一只鸟都无法满足。天空暗了下来，显出一种温柔的深蓝。窗外高楼的灯光亮起，反射在罗伊的脸上，照亮了他的发丝和眼角，让他的半张脸都笼在阴影之中。

“我第一次这么做的时候。”罗伊再一次的突然开口，他的声音沙哑低沉，刮擦着迪克的心脏直让它渗出血来。“是我第一次被允许骑马，一个人跑到远离部落的地方。我记得很清楚，沙漠的天空开阔，太阳也似乎比任何地方的都大。到了黄昏，太阳从地平线上慢慢沉下去的同时，夜晚就从背后升起。”

迪克听得很认真。他的脑海中浮现出一个红发男孩儿骑在一匹高马上，身影被太阳拉长的画面。小时候的罗伊一定对落日恋恋不舍，直到完全天黑也不舍得回家。

“每次日落总让我想起那些——”罗伊停顿了一下，脸上的阴影仿佛透露出哀伤的模样，“——那些离开的人。”

“噢，罗伊。”迪克伸出手去抚摸他的膝盖。

“我父亲，”他说，他近乎悲凉的嗫嚅着，“小时候我总会想到我的父亲，两岁就离开了我的那个，接着是我的第一任养父，在我离开之前死于肺癌。”

迪克的手依然停留在罗伊的膝盖上，它那么冰凉。

“在泰坦塔的那会儿我总是想到他们两个。”罗伊低下头，眉下被照亮的阴影中他的眼睛闪着微光。他把左手覆盖在迪克手上，继续以那种语气说，“接着是奥利，哈尔，唐娜，莉安。每次日落我就会想到他们。他们之中有些能像第二天的太阳一样去而复返。”

他握了握迪克的手指，“有些则永远不能回来了。”

“在我生命中失去过太多我爱的人。”他摇了摇头，“我不明白，为什么必须是她。那一次日落后我的夜空中就再也没有星星。”

“罗伊。”迪克开口，但嗓子就像被什么东西堵住了一样让他发不出声音。

“老罗伊哈珀，brave bow，奥利弗奎恩，哈尔乔丹，唐娜特洛伊，”他停顿了一下，“莉安哈珀。我不知道，迪克，但我很害怕，好像所有我爱的人都会离我远去，迪克，我不知道还有谁会离开我。”

迪克走了过去，“我还在，罗伊。”他搂住罗伊的肩膀，小心翼翼的没有触碰到他右臂残肢上依然触目惊心的伤疤。他的手指滑过罗伊裸露脊背上的伤痕，就像是要为他抚平那些伤痛一样。迪克柔声说道，像在安慰一个做了噩梦的孩子：“我在这儿。”在你身边，哪儿也不去。

迪克紧紧拥抱着罗伊，比任何一次都用力。

窗外，太阳收起最后一缕光辉，无声的照耀在地平线上。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题借用了我最喜欢的一首诗，作者Willian Ernest Henly
> 
> 最后一段是
> 
> Stoop to my endeavor
> 
> O my love, and be
> 
> only and for ever
> 
> sun and star to me
> 
> 自行体会


End file.
